


Number 1 Cheerleader

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Human Garbage, Hungry Man Dinner, Other, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Rorschach patrols the city at night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord Drabbles





	Number 1 Cheerleader

_Rorschach’s Journal, Friday._

_Almost midnight. Filth covers everything I can see._

_The shadows that call themselves people reach out to me. I pull back. I don’t want their filth on my pristine body._

_I’m having trouble focusing tonight. The stench of the city is gagging me._

_I must power on. The city needs me._

Rorschach is standing in an alleyway bent over consuming an entire Hungry Man Dinner. Cold as ice. He looks as homeless as he smells. Finishing. He pulls his mask back down. His mas ink swirling.

_It’s up to me to save them._

_I love this city._


End file.
